Alcatraz
Summary James "Alcatraz" Rodriquez is the protagonist in Crysis 2 and the novel Crysis: Legion, which contains additional personal background about him. He is a Force Recon Marine originally sent to New York City to (unknowingly) combat the Ceph, before receiving the Crynet Nanosuit 2.0 from Prophet, and ultimately becomes a "reincarnation" of Laurence Barnes, as shown in Crysis 3, having merged with the original's personality and conscious being stored within the nanosuit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: James "Alcatraz" Rodriquez Origins: Crysis 2 Gender: Male Age: 32 (by the time of Crysis 2) Classification: Former Human/U.S Marine, Nanosuit Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Fighter (Due to his extensive experience as a Marine), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 underwater, Types 2 and 3 everywhere else), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Fire Manipulation (via several fire-based and thermite weapons), Adaptation, Absorption, Can breathe in space for extended periods of time and underwater indefinitely, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Explosion Manipulation (via explosive weapons), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke grenades), Cloaking (Bending lensing fields and warped lights and blending him into the surrounded environment), Hacking (Can easily hack into Earth and Ceph technology), Statistics Amplification (With each respective modes such as Maximum Power, Armor and Cloak Engage, the Nanosuit 2 can fuse and link with his body to the last molecule), Regeneration (At least Mid-High. It can even regenerate any damaged parts of his body using expandable biomass with Cry-Weave, its nanoshell can also self-repair if it suffers any kind of damage, like Prophet's re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere which completely destroyed him and the suit as seen in the ending of Crysis 3), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (after absorbing Ceph energy sources the suit can also become significantly stronger by absorbing Ceph's energy, channeling and unleashing them in the form of energy blasts), Information Analysis, Hacking, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Multi-Lingualism and Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (The nanonites inside the suit will preventing any disease and virus from effecting him by blocking and reprogramming them at nano-scale, featuring hardened Faraday anti-EMP mesh, the Nanocatalyst it absorbed allowed Alcatraz to unlock new features and making him stronger day-by-day, His linguistic skills increased significantly, memory becomes eidetic and functionally ambidextrous thanks to Nanosuit 2), Radiation Manipulation and Extreme Cold and Heat (The nanoshell of the suit allows him to survive any imaginable and extremely harsh environment, ranging from the vacuum of space to several thousand degrees of heat gained upon re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere), Shapeshifting (Upon its complete destruction, the Nanosuit 2.0 reformed itself and restored Prophet's former human appearance) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Casually took down a Stalker when he was barely used to the Nanosuit, can easily smash through concrete and large metal structures. Can easily send armored cars flying into the air with his strikes), higher later on and with weapons Speed: Supersonic combat speed (Easily delivered multiple punches at 10,000G) with High Hypersonic reactions initially (Has an average reaction time of 0.08 milliseconds), later becomes faster Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can easily flip cars upside-down with a Power Kick and can lift well-armored soldiers and toss them through reinforced CryFibril glass, rip HMGs from their stations with ease, missile launchers, heavy objects and throw them like nothing. Prophet with the suit easily pushed a gigantic train carriage despite it being stuck into place with over decades of rust) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: City level with Nanosuit 2 (It can laugh at anything short of a battlefield nuke even at point-blank range with 60% of certainty. Repeatedly laughs off API tank shells), at least Country level at the end of Crysis 2 (Tanked the direct release of Ceph Spores from the Ceph Lithoship of Central Park, which can vaporize every single humans across the Earth and lay waste to entire countries despite the Nanosuit's energy being already depleted and was suffering intense damage from the spores at nano-scale prior to that event) Stamina: Extremely High (Does not need food, water or sleep. Can keep on fighting in decade-long battles endlessly) Range: Extended melee range by himself and via shockwaves, higher with weapons, several kilometers via Ceph Spike and Lithoship Standard Equipment: CryNet Nanosuit 2 Intelligence: Average for U.S Marine, his skills and memory, comprehension ability, specialties, retention and recall, etc were increased on every aspects thanks the Nanosuit 2, long story short he is becoming much smarter than he initially was Weaknesses: Incapable of speaking or talking due to his vocal chords being damaged beyond repair even for the Nanosuit 2. Powerful EMP nukes that specifically made against Nanosuits can disable them for a few minutes, as Alcatraz is fused with the Nanosuit and only live because of it taking it off would result his death. His interaction with Manhattan Virus and the Ceph Spores eventually corrupted and destroyed his mind until the Nanosuit is incapable of fixing it anymore, resulting his consciousness becoming dormant, allowing Prophet to take over. Other: -Starts with a honeycombed coltan/titanium exoskeleton with 32% greater strength than the N1 at half the weight. Wrapped in CryNet’s patented artificial muscle: an armored carbon-nanofiber composite storing elastic energies of up to 20 J/cm^3, with electromechanical coupling that exceeds 70% under most battlefield conditions. Sheathed in a flexible dopedceramic epidermis and a Faraday weave that shields against EMPs while still supporting telemetric throughput of up to 15 TB/sec. Put it all together and you have a combat chassis that laughs at almost anything short of a direct hit with a battlefield nuke. (In fact, in three out of five simulations, the Nanosuit 2.0 even withstood the pointblank detonation of a Lockheed AAF 212 Circuit-Breaker!) - Results may vary during actual combat. - And what fuels this unmatched combination of power and protection? Virtually anything. While the N2’s primary coupling is compatible with any BVN-series hydrogen cell, the suit also acquires and stores energy automatically from a wide range of ambient sources: kinetic motion, passive solar/thermal, and atmospheric microwave to name but a few. The standard-issue universal adapter allows recharging from virtually any hardline electrical source, domestic or military—and with CryNet’s optional Necro-Organic Metabolites plug-in (NOM), the N2 can even extract usable energy from battlefield carrion! *'The Ionic Electroactive Polymer (EAP) Liquid Armor:' (a fast-twitch reflex co-polymer incorporating colloidal doped ceramics and a copper nanolattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix) gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also drastically increases motor reflexes (giving users on average a 0.08 millisecond reaction time), and features a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh. Specifications and Armor Components: *Coltan-Titanium Exoskeleton; all insertion points carboplatinum-reinforced. *Gold-Cobalt Oxide Lattice: Increases fuel-cell capacity by 20%. *Nano-circuitry: Force-grown using proprietary peptide-matrix viral templates. *Ionic Electroactive Polymer (EAP) Liquid Armor: Fast-twitch reflex co-polymer (0.08 millisecond RT). Incorporates colloidal-doped ceramics and a copper nano-lattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix. *Dual-intake UV/HEPA-filters: Traps particulates as small as 500 nm, kills biologicals and neutralizes a wide range of chemical agents without compromising tidal flow. *Monocular stereopsis and range finding: Provides unsurpassed depth perception even through a single lens. *Full-spectrum acuity from 1m to 103m (including terahertz radiation); output rendered as false-color visible light; optional acoustic and tactile modes; 60x optical zoom at visible wavelengths (100x digital interpolation). *Six-thousand-channel remote telemetry integration ensures complete and transparent access to all ambient data streams without the need to painstakingly sort signal from noise. *Utilizes continuous real-time derivation and analysis of all proximate tactical objectives consistent with stored parameters. A.I - S.E.C.O.N.D (Semi-Autonomous Enhanced Combat-Ops: Neurointegration and Delivery): *The sentient A.I of Nanosuit 2, it's capable of imitating perfectly anything of its previous users and storing their conscious, memories, experience and feeling as data (though it will put them at infinite hold and stored them inside storage if was too corrupted) , reduced actors that negatively affected them in battle such fear and fatigue and optimize their emotional state to increase mission successful chance, instantaneous and integrating brain processing speed that easily surpassed supercomputers with simultaneous steams of information by feeding tactical telemetry from thousands of sources and channels, the A.I also actively augments positive and beneficial factors and maintain them nonstop *When adapting to changing battlefield conditions, when improvising in the face of the unknown and the unknowable, the human brain is still the best computer on the planet. When it comes to the instantaneous processing and integration of thousands of simultaneous streams of data, however, it could use a bit of help. *That’s where the N2’s Semi-Autonomous NeuroTactical Augmentation (later SECOND) AI comes in. Powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and our optional electrolytic Ballard microstack, this tenth-generation nonsentient biochip is built around a 10e+13 -synapse core that runs at a blazing 1.5 BIPS. SANTA* instantly integrates remote telemetry and first-person input from up to six thousand distinct channels—ranging from full-spectrum EM to acoustic, barometric, and pheromonal—presenting clear, concise tactical summaries and recommendations via an interface integrated directly into the visual cortex. It can also assume the Nanosuit’s purely autonomic and regulatory functions in the event of somatic damage, or should mission priorities call for operations not consistent with the normal reflexes of the N2. *'SANTA/SECOND'’s most truly innovative feature, however, is its ability to not only monitor the physical and emotional states of the soldier, but to actually optimize those states for mission success. SANTA continuously regulates dopamine, lactate, and corticosteroid levels, anticipates debilitating stress and fatigue reactions, and counteracts them before your troops even feel the urge to yawn. *Nor does SANTA stop at the mitigation of debilitating reactions; it actively augments beneficial ones. Adrenaline, GABA, and tricyclics are all maintained at optimal levels for lightning reflexes, maximal sensory acuity, and positive emotional state. Your forces will pursue their objectives with tireless and unswerving dedication for days on end. *Extended operation in battlefield-optimization mode is not recommended. Prolonged exposure to agonistic neuroinhibitors can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems. Soldiers should be regularly fed and rested for best long-term performance. Main Modes: *'''-Armor Mode:' Suit power is diverted to the CryFibril nano-muscle to deflect incoming high-speed objects by tightening of the suit's outer weave and increasing suit armor density, blunt trauma and energy blasts are also absorbed. This decreases the suit's power, rather than the user's health. It should be noted that due to the suit's outer layer increasing in density when in armor mode, footsteps are louder and the wearer's stealth properties are decreased if operating on certain terrain, such as concrete or brick. A slight glow will flow through the suit's fibers as it channels power dampening energy. *'-Infiltration Mode (Cloak):' Nanofibers on the suit's surface dynamically scan the surrounding area and feed it onto the suit skin in full depth, cloaking the wearer, in addition to suppressing any sounds made by wearer movement. It will instantaneously drain all of the user's available energy if the user performs a shot from an unsupressed firearm; however, if the user fires a surpressed firearm, this amount is lessened. As such, it is advised to aim for the target's head to maximize damage while remaining cloaked. The suit will temporarily deactivate the cloak matrix if the wearer strikes an enemy, picks up an item/enemy, or performs a stealth kill ( Afterwards, cloak automatically resumes. ). *'-Power Mode:' This passive mode only activates when needed, it is a combination of Speed and Strength from the previous Nanosuit although it performs better than the two. It activates and uses up energy when performing actions such as a "power jump," "power sprint," or "power slide," moving an extremely large and/or heavy object, or crashing down on a surface or enemy with titanic force ( Known as an "air stomp" ). Once the player picks up an item, the player can hold down the "attack" button to throw items in power mode, increasing the speed and damage of the throw. Apparently, in the Nanosuit 2, Power Mode is activated when the player picks up an enemy. This drains energy quickly as opposed to the first Nanosuit. Power Mode is active for as long as it is needed, or until the suit's modular capacitors are fully drained of suit energy. *'Secondary Modes''' **'''-Visor Mode:' This mode replaces the tactical binoculars from the first game and integrates it with all the action. It allows for efficient streaming of vast amounts of battlefield information. The wearer can pick out items of importance, such as corpses, weapons, ammo, conduits, consoles, objective points and the like, and scan them for details, as well as 'tag' enemies to track them as they traverse the environment. This mode also filters out ambient noises and enhances sensory perception, so that the wearer may easily pick up on conversations occurring in the vicinity. **'-Nanovision:' In this mode the Nanosuit visor highlights anything with a heat-source, it is essentially a thermal vision mode and makes it easier for the user to see enemies. (This can be used in-conjunction with Tactical Mode.) Nanovision can also be used as a form of low-light goggles, since the "Night-Vision" feature from the original nanosuit has been removed in the Nanosuit 2.0. *'Non-Modal Functions''' **'''-Defibrillator:' This is a function that can be activated to revive the user on The Nanosuit when the he enters cardiac arrest. If a user takes too much damage as in the case of Alcatraz, the Nanosuit can heal ( grow into the wounds ), yet it cannot restart the heart which is the Defibrillator's function. In Crysis 2, the defibrillator can only be used when a scripted in-game prompt allows the player to do so, and cannot be used during normal play. **'-Rebreather:' This is a function automatically activated by the suit when it is submerged in water ( Or when oxygen is otherwise unavailable ). The rebreather provides the wearer with breathable oxygen. It is capable of recycling exhailed carbon dioxide back into oxygen, and can also utilize the process of hydrolysis to break apart water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, using the hydrogen to help power the suit, and giving the oxygen to the wearer to be inhaled. **'-Hermetic seal:' It also seems that the Nanosuit 2.0 is Hermetically Sealed as seen in the final Mission of Crysis 3. **'-Thrusters:''' The Nanosuit 2.0 possesses thrusters, allowing for movement in zero-gravity environments, as well as easer movement underwater. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Crysis Category:Super Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Stone Walls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hackers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Adaptation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users